V VS Kagetane
V VS Kagetane is a what-if Death Battle episode featuring two masked and deadly extremists, V from V for Vendetta and Kagetane Hiruko from Black Bullet. Description V for Vendetta VS Black Bullet. A deadly masquerade begins as two masked extremists enter the fray. Will V set a Vendetta for the rouge civsec promoter, or will Kagetane have the last laugh over the mysterious anarchist? Interlude Wiz: When the world turns bleak from chaos, hidden depths develop within individuals who will stop at nothing when push comes to shove. Even if they have to develop a new "face" for murder. Literally. Boomstick: Not to mention crazy badass coats, hats, and masks. What more can you ask for? Wiz: V, the anarchist of New England. Boomstick: And Kagetane, the rouge Civil Security promoter of the Tokyo Destrict. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! V Wiz: The year is 1997. The world had been ravaged by nuclear war, and out from the ashes, tyranny had emerged. Boomstick: And we all know that when a war with nukes is involved, things aren't exactly going to go too well for the survivors. Wiz: In the post-apocalyptic England, the previous democratic government had crumbled as a result of the war, and a new fascist dictatorship regime took its place. They were known as the Norsefire Party. Boomstick: And these guys were downright brutal and oppressive to a tea. They lined up the streets with surveillance cameras and vans everywhere, and they would round up anyone not deemed worthy of the government and send them to concentration camps, all for the sake of "Purity". So yeah, they're basically British Nazis. Wiz: But one man was brave enough to stand up against their oppression, and vows to take them down no matter the odds against him. He is the mysterious masked anarchist who only goes by the name "V". V: People should not be afraid of their governments. Governments should be afraid of people. Boomstick: V? What kind of name is that? It's just a single letter. Wiz: Well the letter V is more symbolic than anything else. It stands for "Vendetta" which is exactly what this man wants to evoke for his cause. Boomstick: Oh, that makes sense. Maybe I can just change my name to B instead. You know, for "Boomstick". Wiz: Regardless of the letter-themed naming, the origin of V is a mystery. His identity is so secret, he is never seen without his trademarked Guy Fawkes mask. But what we do know of him is that at some point in his life, V was rounded up and sent to a concentration camp to be tortured. Boomstick: But, turns out the British Nazis had other plans. Which is, surprise surprise, another Super Soldier project! He Wiz, take a guess what will happen next? I'm sure the answer "isn't" obvious enough. Wiz: *sigh* V was one of five prisoners who was selected to undergo medical experimentation. They injected him with a super serum containing artificially created hormones, which drastically increased his physical strength, endurance, and intelligence to be higher than that of a normal human being. Boomstick: And you wouldn't "guess" what happened next. With these newfound powers, V revolted against the camp and made a bomb using whatever he could find available. He escaped his cell and set the entire camp on fire, paving the way for his new freedom. I wonder how many times this happened in media now? I'm starting to lose track. Wiz: Since then, V dawned the Guy Fawkes mask and forged a Vendetta against the Norsefire regime. He created his own secret base known as the Shadow Gallery, and within this isolated area, he plots his own plans for taking down the government with anarchist methods. Boomstick: To do this, he doesn't go in guns blazing. No, he does so with knives blazing. V carries six silver daggers in his belt and he can wield two of them at the same time. And for an added bonus, he can even throw them for good measure, so he isn't completely lacking in the ranged department. Wiz: Combined with his enhanced close-quarters combat, his proficiency in swordsmanship using the daggers is made more impressive when you realize that most of his opponents have guns. Boomstick: Yep, this guy brings knives to a gunfight and still prevails. Luckily, V comes with a hidden bulletproof vest made of solid steel to protect him from even machine gun fire. This guy can walk casually to his shooter while being pelted with bullets, all the while saying this badass quote in comics history. V: Beneath this mask, there is more than flesh. Beneath this mask, there is an idea, Mr. Creedy. And ideas are bulletproof. Boomstick: Damn, I wish my ideas can be like that. Wiz: Now don't get the wrong idea. V's bulletproof vest isn't exactly indestructible, and enough damage can allow bullets to eventually pierce through it. However V still pushes forward despite this through his sheer tenacity like that of a cockroach. Boomstick: To top it off, his intellect gives him the ability to MacGyver through any situation. Such as giving him the ability to make homemade bombs and mustard gas using nothing but gardening supplies. This was how he was able to break out of his prison cell at the concentration camp. Wiz: And while V isn't normally shown doing so, he has used crafted explosives to blow up the British Parliament and several other government buildings on a few occasions. So it's safe to say that V has knowledge in that department. Boomstick: V has successfully killed many Norsefire operatives in his rampage to liberate England from their control, including the secret police. In fact, he's even gone as far as to torture them to get his message across. All the while leaving behind his signature "V" wherever he goes. Wiz: By this point, no one could tell if he's an anarchist, a vigilante, or a terrorist. While it may seem like he's fighting for the freedom of the people, deep down, he just wants to get rid of the oppressive government and replace them with no one else. In other words, he wants no government to rule England so that individual people can be truly and absolutely free. Boomstick: He successfully got revenge against his captors at the concentration camp by poisoning them with various chemicals, stages a coup d'état at the broadcasting station, and cripples Norsefire's control over England by destroying their surveillance buildings. Wiz: But at the price of his own life. As it turns out, his idea of ideas being bulletproof backfired on him when he's shot by Finch and his men in an attempt to escape, becoming mortally wounded. He later dies in the arms of his supposed love-interest? Evey Hammond. Boomstick: Damn, looks like he won't be getting laid that day. Well, at least she gave him a proper burial that literally goes off with a bang. Wiz: But with his death, V's legacy still continues through his mask. It is said whoever wears it becomes V himself. There's a reason he has left a mark on the people of England that day, because he hopes that they will finish off what V started. Boomstick: Still, when you got a masked badass going around and killing people for the sake a freedom, you don't want to be on his bad side. He has a Vendetta, and you best hope he doesn't point it at you. Creedy: You've got nothing. Nothing but your bloody knives and your fancy karate gimmicks. We have guns! V: No, what you have are bullets, and the hopes that when your guns are empty, I am no longer standing. Because if I am, you'll all be dead before you've reloaded. Kagetane Wiz: In the year 2021, mankind nearly faces extinction when a new incurable virus known as the Gastrea emerged. This virus would infect humans and alter their DNA, turning them into horrific monsters that are nearly impossible to kill with conventional means. Boomstick: But then humanity found something that was akin to Kryptonite to those monsters: a rare metal called "Varanium". Wiz: Yet, another stupidly named fictional metal that happens to be "stronger and lighter" than Titanium! Boomstick: This metal sure saved mankind's ass alright. Humans then built walls made out of that stuff around cities to keep the monsters out, and then they developed the awesome Maneuver Gear to allow them to fight off these titans whenever they broke through. Wiz: Uh, Boomstick. Wrong series. Boomstick: Oh, my bad then. Wiz: With humanity barely saved, the survivors then formed the Civil Security agency to fight off the Gastrea monsters whenever they invaded. The agency consist of promoters, people who are trained specifically to deal with this kind of threat, and each are paired with a young child who has the Gastrea virus suppressed inside of them called an initiator. The children in question are called the Cursed Children because of this. Boomstick: But, turns out whoever joins the agency isn't always about justice. And boy, would that come to bite them back in the ass. Wiz: Such as the case with this mysterious man clad in a tailcoat, a hat, and a white mask. This man's name is Kagetane. Kagetane: Be afraid, Civil Security. The day of despair is upon us. Wiz: Ten years prior to the present day of this universe, Kagetane was originally a member of the Japan Self-Defence Force. But for reasons unknown, he went rogue and gone on a killing spree, killing anyone related to the government hospital. He soon joined the Civil Security agency under a new name, but since this man is clearly insane, he had his license quickly revoked right off the bat. And for good reasons too. Boomstick: But it wasn't a total waste because at some point in his career as a promoter, Kagetane underwent the experiments of the "New Human Creation Plan". Which is yet another Super Soldier project, but this time with no super serums involved. Wiz: This project involved replacing his internal organs and limbs with machines made of Varanium, giving Kagetane enhanced strength, speed, and reflexes. With this newly enhanced body, Kagetane quickly became a nightmare more fearsome than the Gastrea itself. Boomstick: Yeah, this guy is crazy enough to kill police officers on a daily basis, all the while causally mocking them with his wicked demeanor as if they were nothing. Man, he's like The Joker, always laughing in the face of the law. Wiz: Kagetane's goal seems to be to just piss people off, but it turns out there's more to his motives than just going on random killing sprees. He just wants to destroy all of Tokyo by planning to unleash the strongest Gastrea monster in existence, which is his reason for committing such atrocities. Why? Simply because he really enjoys causing mayhem. Boomstick: Kagetane comes equipped with twin Beretta pistols each with a bayonet attached below the barrel for close-range attacks. They can fire Varanium black bullets, which are super effective against the Gastrea monsters. Kagetane even went as far as to take a page from Dante and give his guns names: "Spanking Sodomy" and "Psychedelic Gospel", which are the weirdest but coolest names I have ever heard being given to guns. Wiz: To top it off, Kagetane is very skilled in close-range combat to the point that he outmatched Rentarou Satomi's Tendo martial arts on their first encounter. And his marksmanship is so absurd, he can even shoot people while completely looking away. Boomstick: Damn, I should probably take lessons from this guy. Probably would've helped with my three-handgun style. Wiz: But that's not all. By tapping into his Varanium modified body, Kagetane can create a Repulsion Shield around him to protect himself from bullets as well as deflect them back at the shooter. It's also strong enough to hold back a Stage IV Gastrea, earning the title as the "strongest shield". Boomstick: He even has more tricks up his sleeve when it comes to using his shield. He can create a blast wave that pushes back his opponents with a technique called "Maximum Pain". And for the cherry on top, Kagetane can place his hand on his opponent to charge up an attack so fearsome, it literally impales them with extreme prejudice: the "Endless Scream". Wiz: With such fearsome techniques, it's no wonder Kagetane has become the most feared and dangerous person in all of Japan. And of course, like other promoters, he even has his own initiator to aid him in his fights: his own daughter Kohina, who is a murderous psychopath. Boomstick: But since Death Battle doesn't allow outside help unless it's the theme of the match, she'll have to take a back seat. Kagetane will have to go in solo. Sorry little psycho girl. Wiz: Throughout his constant rampages, Kagetane has defeated and killed dozens of Civil Security promoters on his own, including the skilled swordsman Shougen Ikuma, all to further his goal of causing absolute mayhem. And even though Rentarou got more stronger and skilled overtime, Kagetane could still hold his own against him and overpower him even without the help of his initiator. Boomstick: Hell, he's even got the balls to infiltrate the government building and mock the leader of the Tokyo Area straight in her face, broadcasted live, saying that she is completely useless like the troll he is. Damn, talk about putting more salt on the wound. Wiz: Kagetane can sure talk tough and has the skills to back it up entirely. However despite his great potential, he does have his own shortcomings that would eventually lead to his downfall by Rentarou. Boomstick: Yeah, remember the so-called "strongest shield"? It ain't exactly indestructible. It has an exploitable weakness when he uses his Maximum Pain technique that, when perfectly countered by anything made of Varanium, can completely destroy it and cause internal damage to his body. Wiz: And whenever he feels pain, he gets really excited to the point that he will get too overconfident with his own abilities and completely disregard his expertise, shooting wildly like a crazed masochistic gunman over the joyful feeling of having found a worthy opponent. Boomstick: It didn't work out to well. He ends up nearly drowning in a river for his troubles, but he somehow managed to cheat his own death as if he's blessed with the same immunity that keeps The Joker going. Wiz: That, or out of sheer luck. Since it's very unlikely that anyone would have the energy to swim after taking a massive beating like that, the fact that Kagetane's body has Varanium machines may have something to do with him surviving his watery fate. Boomstick: And wouldn't you know it, he's back and cackling more than ever. Though he has mellowed out somewhat, as he seems to not bother being a pain in the ass to Rentarou at the moment. Hell, he even fought alongside Rentarou to defend the city from a Gastrea invasion. Wiz: Probably just to further out his own ambitions, though he's more of a wild card at this point. That still doesn't stop him from being a deadly masked murderer who will happily gun down anyone at a moment's notice. Boomstick: You better watch out because when this white grinning mask shows up, you know he will put up a damn good show with a rain of blood, even if you're the prop he'll use for it. Kagetane: I am the destroyer of the world. No one can stop me. Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's settle this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle Results Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:Candidates for Adoption Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles